


Over-tagging is not performance art

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Over-tagging is infecting Ao3.  These 'people' think they are being funny.  They're not.  Quite frankly they are attention seeking idiots.  But fear not, due to a different user doing this in an another fandom, there is a fix.  One Hannibal would be loathe to use, but I am sure Will would find it useful.I have to credit hiyomii for the wonderfully simple work-around, as currently we can't block a user effectively.  If you wish to see the original post, it's here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509287
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 60
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are several things to note with this work-around. It's not a permanent fix for this idiotic nonsense. Until Ao3 does something more suitable, it should be useable at least. The users doing this are being reported, so I am sure it is on their radar so to speak. hiyomii added several disclaimers to her work, I suggest going to the post to check them out, but essentially, neither hiyomii nor I are affiliated with Ao3, please feel free to do as she suggests and get the word out if you spot this happening in another tag, translate it, spread it. And, importantly, you will need to find a unique name for your skin as it will not allow us to use the same one. Personally I used 'Over-tagging is not performance art' as the 'person' that posted that ridiculous monstrosity said something to that effect at the bottom of their 'post'. I use the word post here ironically, as it's simply attention seeking in the extreme.  
> Other posts of a nature similar to mine have incorporated a simple story using the characters in case Ao3 have an issue, however, I have not done so. If it gets taken down for that, I will adjust it. I have tagged it as Fanwork research & reference guide for that specific reason.  
> These 'people' are abusing the tagging system for their own amusement, but it is creating issues for those who view the site in several ways, especially on mobile.  
> Also, I have noticed that these 'posts' appear to have more than one ID, so I simply added each one as I found it to my skin, and will continue to do so. It is no longer showing for me.  
> This will need you to be logged in to work.

**To block _that_ fic:**

  1. From **Dashboard** , go to **Skins** , and click **Create Site Skin**.

  2. In the **Title** field, enter a name for the skin. In the **CSS** field, paste the following code:

_.blurb#work_20963498 {_  
_display: none;_  
_}_

  3. When you're done, click **Submit** , and then click **Use**.




You're all done now! You'll never have to see that monstrosity ever again. It doesn't matter where you're browsing from, as long as you're logged in, you won't see that fanfic anymore.

**To block more works:**

If you want to block more stories, you can go back to the skin you made and add the code with a different fanfic ID. Each fanfic has a unique ID you can find in the URL. For example, this one is 29509287

If you wanted to block this, you would have the following:

> _.blurb#work_20963498,_  
>  _.blurb#work_29509287 {_  
>  _display: none;_  
>  _}_

Unfortunately you can't block authors, only individual stories.

 **Tip:** If you are already using a site skin such as Reversi, you'll need to do a bit more work.

  1. In Step 2, scroll all the way to **Advanced** and click **Show** to expand the field.
  2. Click **Parent Skins** and then **Add Parent Skin**.
  3. In the field under **Parent** , enter the name of the skin you want (eg: Reversi) and select it.
  4. When you're finished, click **Update** , and the parent skin will apply in addition to the custom blocklist you've made.



**Note:** This only serves to hide the work from you. Each page is meant to display 20 works. If a blocked work appears on a page, you'll see 19 works instead of the full 20.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter below contains the HTML code to paste into your own post if you need to.

<p> </p>

<p><strong>To block <em>that</em> fic:</strong> </p><ol>  
<li>

<p>From <b>Dashboard</b>, go to <b>Skins</b>, and click <b>Create Site Skin</b>.</p>

<p><img src="https://i.imgur.com/cLJwgtq.png" alt="Screenshot on how to navigate to Skins." width="400" height="555" /></p></li>  
<li>

<p>In the <b>Title</b> field, enter a name for the skin. In the <b>CSS</b> field, paste the following code:</p>

<p><em>.blurb#work_20963498 {</em><br />  
<em>display: none;</em><br />  
<em>}</em></p>

<p><img src="https://i.imgur.com/CcsuaP1.png" alt="Screenshot on how to add CSS code" width="442" height="904" /></p></li>  
<li>

<p>When you're done, click <b>Submit</b>, and then click <b>Use</b>.</p>

<p><img src="https://i.imgur.com/l9kkH4W.png" alt="Screenshot on clicking the Use button" width="436" height="357" /></p></li>  
</ol>

<p>You're all done now! You'll never have to see that monstrosity ever again. It doesn't matter where you're browsing from, as long as you're logged in, you won't see that fanfic anymore.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>  
<strong>To block more works:</strong>  
</p>

<p>If you want to block more stories, you can go back to the skin you made and add the code with a different fanfic ID. Each fanfic has a unique ID you can find in the URL. For example, this one is 29509287</p>

<p>If you wanted to block this, you would have the following:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>

<p>  
<em>.blurb#work_20963498,</em><br />  
<em>.blurb#work_29509287 {</em><br />  
<em>display: none;</em><br />  
<em>}</em>  
</p></blockquote>

<p>Unfortunately you can't block authors, only individual stories.</p>

<p> </p>

<p><b>Tip:</b> If you are already using a site skin such as Reversi, you'll need to do a bit more work.</p><ol>  
<li>In Step 2, scroll all the way to <b>Advanced</b> and click <b>Show</b> to expand the field.</li>  
<li>Click <b>Parent Skins</b> and then <b>Add Parent Skin</b>.</li>  
<li>In the field under <b>Parent</b>, enter the name of the skin you want (eg: Reversi) and select it.</li>  
<li>When you're finished, click <b>Update</b>, and the parent skin will apply in addition to the custom blocklist you've made.</li>  
</ol>

<p> </p>

<p><b>Note:</b> This only serves to hide the work from you. Each page is meant to display 20 works. If a blocked work appears on a page, you'll see 19 works instead of the full 20.</p>


End file.
